This invention relates to a support for securing a plurality of batteries in a vehicle and more particularly for securing motive power batteries in electrically powered vehicles such as golf carts, fork lifts, industrial trucks, automobiles, etc.
Battery powered vehicles require appropriate means for anchoring the drive batteries to the vehicle lest in jostling they become damaged during the ordinary and normal use of the vehicle. At the same time, it is necessary to do so in a manner which permits easy access and ready removal for maintenance and/or replacement. Such vehicles normally require a plurality of discrete batteries electrically connected in series to provide the requisite high voltages that the drive systems require. For example, when alkaline (e.g., nickel-zinc) batteries are used they are normally packaged as single cell (i.e., 1.7 V) batteries and then bound together in a stack to form a battery pack having the requisite voltage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple but effective support for anchoring a plurality of discrete batteries in an electric vehicle in a manner which permits ready removal thereof for servicing or replacement. This object and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the detailed description thereof which follows.